Shadow of the past
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Megatron and Optimus Prime. Two different bots, hating each other since millions of years now...but both sharing a common past...find out what happened in the past when the world was different...when the war was far away from their lifes... (TFP One-Shot)


**_First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_**

_Hi Guys,_  
_since i am feeling still very, very sad i thought i would just try to translate an old fanfiction of mine i have written a few months ago._

_I have created two characters in here and i hope you will like them :D_  
_This fanfiction is just my imagination and nothing more!_  
_Nothing like this happened in the show!_

_And i hope my english isn't THAT terrible, because it was very hard work for me to translate this one! _

_Well nobody is perfect and everyone makes mistakes._  
_So i apologize for any grammer mistakes i made!_

_Please enjoy it and if you don't like it then please skip to something you like!_

_Have fun now! :D_

_And for all GERMAN Transformers fans, here i have the Link for the german version of this fanfiction (Warum schreibe ich das eigentlich nicht gleich auf Deutsch? XD)_

_ .de/s/5065fea8000231ec06905208_

* * *

_**Shadow of the past**_

"Orion? Where are you? I've already told you so many times that you should not always be on the road alone! Where are you? "

It was a wonderful day on Cybertron.

Although it was always dark, as there was no sun in this planetary system, but the beauty of the stars was all this planet needed.

"Orion! I'm getting really tired of these games! Where are you?!"

A petite femme had that day, however, no optics for the beauty of the stars above her head.

She had other worries, and she couldn't rest for a second before these concerns weren't removed from the world...

The stars reflected in her dark red armor, which was only broken here and there by silver elements. Her bright blue optics looked worried and angry at the same time, but they didn't find what they were looking for and that made the femme even more nervous than she already was...

"Orion! For the last time! Where are you?! "she growled, her feet brought her out of the city that built behind her.

Kaon, the heart of Cybertron...

The Femme kept walking and she didn't noticed the curious pair of sparkling, little blue optics that had observed her all the time. When she went a step further, something dashed out from behind an old piece of wreckage and rushed at her.

The Femme, whose name was Red Lightning (but everybody called her only by her nickname "Red"), shouted in surprise, and she also lost her balance immediately after she tripped over a small piece of wreckage.

She gasped tormented; the impact was anything but pleasant and gentle for her.

An amused laugh sounded in her audio processors, and she opened her optics slightly and peered at her belly, on which there was now sitting a small Sparkling who looked at her out of his big, round saucer optic. Seconds later, he grinned at her and laughed happily.

"Orion," she growled, her optics narrowed to slits. "Caught you mom!" Giggled the little Sparkling happy and excited he hopped around on the femmes belly.

She growled again before she sat up slowly, which let the little Orion Pax slip from her stomach before he came to sit on her legs.

"Orion, how many times have I told you that you shall not go off on your own?! And, moreover, you shall not scare me like that!"

The little Sparkling looked embarrassingly to the ground, tapping his fingers nervously against each other and muttered a quiet "I'm sorry, Mother ..." to himself, which made Red only sigh softly. "It's okay Orion, just promise me that you do not do that again, you hear?" "I promise you." He smiled and giggled as she gently hugged him and he returned her loving gesture.

"Good, because if you scare me like this again, I am forced to take tougher measures"

Orion squealed happily and wriggled in her arms as she tickled him playfully while holding him closely so he could not escape. Red joined in his laughter and threw him into the air, only to catch him again. The little Sparkling squealed and burst out laughing again, when she pinned him to the ground and blew a raspberry on his belly.

"Looks like I would come just at the right time, eh?"

Red stopped for a moment and looked up, smiling softly as she saw the mighty Mech standing right in front of her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hey Shadow, what brings you here?"

"I guess the same thing, what has brought you here, my dear."

The Mechs name was Dark Shadow.

His armor shone in a dark shade of gray, which almost went over in black, letting him look like a shadow, hence its name. His bright blue optics searched the area and concern lay in them, which could see the femme immediately.

"Let me guess: You can't find him?"

"Exactly Red. The little one escaped me again as I was not paying attention! My Spark Mate will make me responsible for anything again if I do not find him soon!"

"Oh Shadow, don't be such an old pessimist! You'll find him soon. I have found Orion too."

"Heh, he probably found _YOU_, my dear!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way I say it. I bet your scream was even heard in Kaon!"

The Femme felt her face plates become very hot when the Energon relentlessly pushed his way up to her face.

"That's not funny Shadow," she growled as he started to laugh and the little Sparkling she still held firmly onto the ground, was soon laughing along with him. "I scared Mommy," he giggled happily and Shadow only smirked even wider, making Red blush even more.

"Oh, no need to change your color Red. And by that way: Blue really does not suit you."

The Femme growled and glared at him, before she looked back down at the little Sparkling who couldn't stop laughing.

"You find that funny?" He just nodded his head in response, still laughing. "Just you wait, you little ...!" Orion shouted happily and laughed even more, when the femme began to tickle him again. "And this time there is no escape!" She laughed and tickled him even more.

Dark Shadow playfully rolled his optics and began searching the area with selfsame, left them both to their childish games.

"M-Megatronus! HELP ME! "Cried the little Sparkling desperately and he struggled and kicked his little legs into the air and tried to stop his mother's hands, but it was in vain...

Dark Shadow became keen of hearing and bent down to the little Sparkling who had already a bright blue face and tears streaming down his optics from all that laughter.

"If you know where Megatronus is, you should tell us little one."

"A-and if I don't want ...?"

The Mech smirked and winked knowingly at the femme.

"It's simple: Then your beloved mother will don't stop until you told us. Is that a deal, kid?"

" U-Unfair! That's ... UNFAIR!" squeaked the Sparkling among his laughter attacks and he still squirmed back and forth, made the Mech and the femme laugh as well.

Not far from them two little, blue optics peered over to them.

Fear was in them, and the young Mech fervently hoped that his best friend would not betray him to his father. He would probably suffer the same torture as he did right now.

And his father was different than the femme. He was merciless when it came to something like this...

Megatronus shuddered at the thought.

No, in no case he wanted that!

He had to disappear from there and without being discovered by his father.

But that was easier said than done.

But when he turned around and wanted to go, he stepped on a piece of metal with his little feet and it gave a telltale cracking noise…

Dark Shadow was immediately attentive and he drew himself up to his full height and searched the area. A knowing smile appeared on his lips when he could see a small movement, directly in front of him under one of the old wreckage of a burnt transporter. He immediately began to move as quickly as he could.

Megatronus played with the thought that his father wouldn't have noticed the cracking sound, but only seconds later he screamed as powerful claws grabbed his legs and pulled him out from under the protective metal part.

"Got you!" laughed a well-known voice, and he rowed frantically around with his arms as the 'Mech had pulled him headfirst and was looking at him now with a big smirk in his face.

"Dad, let me down!"

"So you can run away again? No, no, no Megatronus! You stay with me now! Have you any idea how worried your mother and I have been? You can't just run away!"

The small silver Mech grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his father defiantly.

"I just wanted to play with Orion Pax Dad."

"But you have to tell us first Megatronus! You do not know what kind of bots running around here, especially here, outside the walls of Kaon!"

"I'm not afraid of them!"

"But you should, my son. Your mother and I are very concerned about you!"

The small Megatronus sighed as his father gently put him down on the floor and bent down to him.

"Don't you see Megatronus, we only want the best for you and we don't want you embark yourself in danger."

"I understand it ... Daddy"

Dark Shadow smiled lovingly and hugged his son. "That's a good boy."

"And one day, these bots are all afraid of _ME_ Daddy!"

The Mech laughed as he looked at him.

"I believe you, my son. If you become big and strong, they are all afraid of you, like they are all afraid of me now."

"Well, I'm not afraid of you, Shadow!"

The 'Mech grumbled and gave the femme a menacing look.

"No one asked for your opinion Red"

"I'm not afraid of you too, Dad."

The optics of the Mech were directed back to his son, and a mean smirk crept onto his face as he leaned down to him.

"No? You better should be afraid of me!"

The optics of the small Sparklings widened in shock as Dark Shadow raised his Claws and made tickling movements with them.

Red Lightning just rolled her optics playfully at this sight and only seconds later happy laughter filled the cold air of Cybertron again…

**_~ Today ~_**

Lightning flashed through the dark night sky, followed by a loud rumbling and strong wind whipped mercilessly the heavy rainfall.

And amid this Rain there stood a shadowy figure on a huge cliff and looked at the stormy world in front of him. The rain ran down mercilessly the metallic body, mingled with the muddy ground on which he stood. His optics were directed into the sky and he ignored the rain that hit his face plates mercilessly.

For nearly an hour he was standing there, staring into the distance.

He had seen the upcoming storm, but he hasn't returned. He was still there and he hadn't moved an inch since that.

"Optimus?"

He winced as he heard the familiar voice behind him, but he didn't turn around, his gaze still kept directed towards the sky.

"What are you doing out here? And even in this terrible weather?"

"I'm thinking, old friend ..." was the short reply that Ratchet got to hear.

There was silence between the two bots, only the howling of the wind and the patter of rain could be heard. Ratchet stepped to the side of his leader, his friend, but didn't look at him, just followed his gaze.

"You're thinking about Cybertron, am I right?"

Optimus nodded as response and he briefly closed his optics.

"Not only about Cybertron, old friend ..."

The medic turned his head slightly so he could see the Primes face and he was shocked when he could see the sad glint in the otherwise bright blue optics of his leader.

"You're also thinking about _her_, am I right?"

Again there was silence between them and the Prime lowered his head and his optics went blank and expressionless.

"Yes ... I think about her ... every day that goes by ..."

A hand was softly put on his shoulder and when he looked up, he looked directly into the face of the medic, who gave him a gentle smile.

"She made it Optimus. She will be alive and one day she will find you…or you'll find her first."

"I hope you're right old friend."

"Once she receives your signal, she will also find her way to earth, I'm sure. Arcee and Cliffjumper have found their way to earth as well with your help. And now come back in Optimus. This weather is not good for us... "

Gently the medic pulled at the Autobot leader's arm, which made him sigh softly.

"Please go in Ratchet. I will remain here for just a few more minutes."

The medic nodded his head and went back into the base, which was located in a huge canyon directly below them.

Optimus looked one last time up at the sky and the lightning flashed through the dark clouds, reflected in his optics.

"I hope you're still alive ... mother ..." he whispered softly, his words were carried away with the wind.

"And I hope that you will not be too disappointed in me...I could not save Megatronus...He is now one of them...He's caught in the dark...I failed..."

With these last words, the Prime turned around and was gone a few moments later...

Far away from the base of the Autobots, there was also a shadowy figure standing in the rain, peering into the night sky. The weather did not seem to bother the mighty Mech.

His usually glowing red optics were clouded and they no longer shone as bright as they usually did.

"Lord Megatron?"

He barely flinched noticeably together, but he didn't turned around to the owner of the voice, which was standing behind him.

"What is it, Starscream?"

The Seeker flinched himself, probably had not expected to get an answer.

"I'm worried about you. You stand too long in the rain. You should come back in."

"Since when are _you_ worried about me?"

Starscream heard the threat from the words of his leader and he took a step back from him, in fear that Megatron would instantly tear him to pieces if he would show some weakness...

"I'm fine, Starscream. And now, leave me alone!"

"But, Lord Megatron...?"

The Seeker stopped in his sentence, and shuddered heavily when two glowing red optics focused on him. He stepped back again and held up his clawed hands.

"O-okay, okay, I got it. I'll leave you alone..."

And with that, Starscream vanished as quickly as he had come, leaving the warlord alone in the rain.

Megatron turned his optics again to the sky, and a sigh found its way out from his throat when he thought back to times long past. A small, barely discernible smile appeared on his face as he thought back to the old days in which you can still call him Megatronus and in which Orion Pax was like his brother.

The smile faded from his face, the sadness returned and he clenched his huge fists.

Those days were long gone and his mother and his father had long been one with the Allspark. The war just took everything...

"Forgive me Father. I have disappointed you and mother. I strayed away from your path and have not found my way back. I hope you can forgive me one day when we should meet again ... And I hope that you can forgive me, brother. For all the terrible things I've done..."

He clenched his fists so much now that Energon dripping on the floor and mingled with the rain, and he turned his head back into the sky, so that the rain poured mercilessly on his face and it looked like Megatron would cry…

But he would never do. He could not cry anymore. Too many tears he had lost in his past and he would never be able to cry ever again...

"Farewell, mother and father. I will keep you both in my spark and I will never forget you..."

His words were carried away with the wind, and he turned around and disappeared in the rain...

**_END_**


End file.
